Bifurcated
by random-k
Summary: An exploration of Lapis Lazuli and Jasper, and how they influence each other throughout canon.
1. Break

**Break**

* * *

 _I own nothing but my own ideas_

 _Bifurcated;divided into or made up of two parts"_

 _"Break;an interruption of continuity or uniformity."_

* * *

You are a product of the old world. Long imprisoned , long used, long forgotten. Once you were a power in your own right, not one to be bossed around by nobodies.

That's all they seem to do now.

Home world has changed. You have been gone from it so long that neither of you recognize each other.

You want to run, but where would you go?

Taken prisoner again, yanked out of the sky by a Jasper demanding fusion.

Everyone telling you what to do.

You are sick of it.

You've been angry and trapped for so long, and its reached a breaking point. She's going to pay for this.

You offer your hand.

She smirks, thinking she will be victorious, but you are older and smarter then that. She might be strategic but you have been playing the game long before she was born.

For a moment you share an angry determination, a unity.

It all changes when you turn the waves to chains.

She's so confused at first.

As you drag her into the ocean, into a prison of your own creation, she feels afraid. You are too, but stronger then that is the anger that won't be held back.

Not anymore.

* * *

"What are you doing. "

"I'm done being everyone's prisoner. Now you are my prisoner. And I'm never letting you go"


	2. Below

Below

* * *

 _Below;_ _extending underneath._

* * *

The longer you stay, the heavier the water feels. You don't need to breathe , but you now know the meaning of drowning.

You can almost hear her in her element. The waters speak. They talk of the old days and long imprisonment, being used and discarded, and the crushing loneliness.

The loneliness is crushing, and you feel absurdly graceful that she is here. Or is that how she feels about you. You hate each other, and fight viciously ,but also need each other .

You try to project your own identity sometimes. You think about the war and old comrades. You think about the brutal end it came to. You think about Peridot, your somewhat friend. Other days you fixate on your anger for Rose Quartz, deciding if she can make you feel loneliness, you can make her hate the one who killed your leader. You have time here.

There is nothing but time and fight here.

Though even fight is getting harder. More and more, you both move away from individuality. Mentally, you are both calling yourselves us, and Malachite. The chains feel like they connect you. You feel her shaking through them, as she feels your struggles. Sometimes you both meet half submerged and sit back to back. Other times you fight. Once you even danced.

You both have core components that stick. You have survival, and she has a wish to run.

You can use that , if you play it right.

She always gets upset whenever you attempt manipulation.

Her anger is deep like this ocean, but you can match it.

This fusion is painful, but its reached the kind of pain that lies between pain and pleasure, or perhaps healing pain.

It's hard to conceive leaving Malachite, impossible to imagine a life without the ability to control water, or fly, yet you still fight.

It's more survival instinct mixed with spite than anything.

Sometimes you wonder what your own body would feel like. Without her chains that connect us, that you can feel her movements through, without her in your life, your other half of Malachite.

It doesn't feel like a life you could be content with anymore. There's no ocean, nor pain and power, and no her, who you know almost as well as yourself, in all of her moods.

She betrayed you. If she hadn't , the battle would have ended quickly, and both of you would walk away. Would knowing what it was like to be Malachite for a brief moment be better than knowing yourselves like this. Then changing, rough edges smoothed by the sea, into something like this...

You keep struggling. One day you won't.


	3. Bind

Bind

* * *

 _Bind; cohere or cause to cohere in a single mass._

* * *

The best and worst part of a fusion is the insight it gives you into your partner.

The relationship in question influences the fusion, but the key to them is synchronization .

In a long fusion, you learn the other person regardless of what your relationship is.

The one you have with Jasper, is one of hatred. She captured you, wanted to use you like a tool, and you are furious with her for that.

She feels the same way. You betrayed her and captured her, after all.

Your both so angry, and you see each other at the worst. You both hurt each other to a point where you stop counting. You both hold long grudges, an its the main reason this fusion has been able to last so long.

She won't stop fighting. She has a strong routed survival instinct, backed up by strategical intelligence.

You are not one to give up so easily your goals either. Where she fights to live, you fight to hurt.

Neither of you are going to give up this grudge anytime soon.

The longer this goes on, the harder it is to be an individual. She is there. She is always there, in this prison of your own making , constrained by your own element. It is both hard and natural to be alone after your time in the mirror. Sometimes you get angry at her about this, that she's alway there.

It doesn't matter in the moment that you are the one who dragged her here.

She craves the power, hungry for it, even as you dish it out against her. It's an acceptable price, to her.

You are only too happy to use that fact to your advantage. Not all fighting is done with actions , after all. There are many ways to hurt someone. Words can just as easily be that means to that end.

She is strong, but you are observant and ruthless. You plan on keeping her here, a prisoner , and this mutual hatred fuels this fusion.

Your space, and screams are shared.

It becomes hard to remember sometimes

Anger drives you, and its empowering. It keeps you one step ahead. It keeps you in control.


	4. Battle

Battle

* * *

 _Battle;_ fight or struggle tenaciously to achieve or resist something.

* * *

She knows you, like you know her.

Malachite, though speaking with two voices, still connects you both.

There is no exit, and both of you are resigned to this. Shared power, shared pain, shared hate, these things bind you together.

Its Jasper's survival instinct that refuses to just wait for cluster. She knows what to aim for. You prefer to escape when possible after all. You are not self sacrificing after all, despite appearances.

Malachite is on the move.

It was something of a miscalculation. Jasper is fighting the fusion again, the chains become tighter.

She wants a fight. It will be nice to have a new opponent for a change.

Anticipation strengthens this fusion, adding to the ever present anger.

Malachite is ready for battle.


	5. Bend

Bend

* * *

 _Bend;_ force or be forced to submit.

* * *

No longer in a fusion anymore, you're surprised how hard it is to be alone.

She's not there anymore.

She's not here to fight and hurt you.

You had thought you were strong. You had thought fusion a weakness, until you were out of options and turned to it. Caught her out of the sky, trying to run, thinking her weak.

That was a mistake.

You had taken the hand she had offered, thinking you were victorious, unknowing that by taking it you were losing to her.

Beneath the ocean, you hated her. She was strong, and angry, and willing to take that out on you. Your no pushover, you are a survivor, and capable of matching it, if not wining.

The power of fusion is more then you gave it credit for, and you are willing to pay in pain to keep it, if only it finds you worthy.

You know her now, like you know no one else. The feel of water bending to her wishes, phantom sensation now, though you try again and again to make it yours. The feel of flying, the freedom to go where you will. Her flight over fight reaction, a different sort of survival instinct. Her deep intense anger, her fear of isolation and distrust of people, her vengeance. Her dislike of captivity, of being cornered. It turns her vicious.

She knew about the cluster. She just didn't care about anything more than her hatred of You. It took a long battle to break through that, to convince her to flee. You felt important about that, needed, and perhaps that made you a bit cocky. It didn't matter in the long run, once you both had an objective.

The fight was filled with half filled potential. Together you were aligned in the cause of hurting someone else, and you could feel that synergy dancing just out of reach, the ability to be great together. Fighting brought a focus , and that could have been sharpened, and honed.

You hate her, but you also need her, and that admission burns in your throat. You miss her, and you don't care how much it would hurt, to be together again, so long as you as there is an again. You are stronger together.

You must find her, and convince her to fuse again, even if you are reduced to begging. Last time she accepted intending to use it. This need , this loneliness is above your pride, and If that's what it takes to get her to accept again, then its a price you can pay.


	6. Brace

Brace

* * *

 _Brace;_ press (one's body or part of one's body) firmly against something in order to stay balanced.

* * *

You almost accepted. You almost took her hand again.

You don't like who you were in that fusion. Angry, lashing out, hateful. You were at your worst.

But you also weren't alone. And even though you hurt her, and trapped her, and hated her, she was also there, and after the isolation you have been through, that's comforting in a twisted way.

This whole relationship of hatred is very twisted, but it is also the strongest one you have had since you arrived in this foreign future.

Its familiar in this strange world, an though Jasper hated you, she also learned some respect for you, in a strange way. You have some for her too. She's also of home world , could be a way back to something familiar to your old life.

But you also made the fusion of Malachite a prison. Who says you wouldn't do it again.

You hate being trapped. You hate being controlled. Used.

You will never be imprisoned again.


	7. Breach

Breach

* * *

 _Breach;_ a break in relations.

* * *

Some days you expect to be underwater. You go into the ocean, and search its floors as if you could find her. You try to shape the water, like she did, but only the faint sensation of something once there but lost is the result. You miss the ease in which she manipulated the water. You miss having that.

Other days, you expect to find chains. Expect to feel her at the other end.

You miss the things the water would tell you. You strain to listen, but only indescribable sounds can be heard.

Your too small now. There's an absence in your head, in your system.

Your not Malachite , not powerful, no longer half of someone.

Your just Jasper now, and it's lonely.


End file.
